


La prigionia di Steve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Letter, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prison, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 4. Proiezione astraleFandom: The Avengers (films)Personaggi: Steve RogersNumero parole: 579.Titolo: La prigionia di Steve





	La prigionia di Steve

La prigionia di Steve

 

Rogers lasciò ricadere la testa sul petto, lì dove le sue ferite pulsavano e il sangue scivolava sui suoi addominali. Respirava a fatica, il gancio a cui era appeso gli aveva ferito la carne delle braccia ed escoriato le mani, legate insieme da delle pesanti corde. Delle catene gli tenevano bloccate le caviglie, ma le sue gambe erano tenute aperte affisse alla parete.

Sputò un grumo di sangue e boccheggiò, la sua bocca era rosso-nerastra e il sapore metallico del sangue era diventato acidulo a causa dei rigurgiti.

< Zemo alla fine non ha resistito. Ha dovuto infierire ancora, distruggere la squadra non gli è bastato > pensò. Del sangue si era seccato anche sulla sua barba incolta, i capelli gli ricadevano aggrovigliati, lunghi e disordinati. I suoi occhi dalle iridi azzurre, dai riflessi verdi chiaro, erano liquidi e arrossati.

< Potrebbe anche andarmi bene essere torturato di giorno, ma quello che mi fiacca è il non riuscire a riposare.

Alle volte ho come l’impressione che l’anima si stacchi dal mio corpo e vaghi.

Sì, una proiezione astrale del mio essere. Forse è solo il mio bisogno di libertà o magari i miei sensi di colpa. I fantasmi nascono dai non detti, da i conti in sospeso che lasciamo su questo piano astrale.

Avrei voluto poter dire scusa a Stark >.

Non sentiva le gambe e gli formicolavano i piedi, erano diventati gelidi.

< Quella lettera che gli ho scritto mi rimbomba in testa:

_ Tony, sono contento che tu sia tornato al complesso. Non mi piace l'idea che vaghi in una villa tutto solo, abbiamo bisogno di una famiglia. _

_ Gli Avengers sono la tua, forse, anche più che la mia. _

_ Io sono solo dall'età di diciotto anni. Non mi sono mai integrato da nessuna parte, nemmeno nell'esercito. _

_ La mia fede è nella gente, suppongo, negli individui, e sono felice che la maggior parte non mi abbia mai deluso. Motivo per cui nemmeno io posso deluderli. _

_ Le serrature si possono rimpiazzare, ma forse non dovrebbero. _

_ So di averti ferito, Tony.  _

_ Suppongo di aver pensato, non dicendoti dei tuoi genitori, di starti risparmiando. Ora riesco a vedere che stavo solo risparmiando me stesso. _

_ E mi dispiace. Spero che un giorno capirai. _

_ Vorrei che la pensassimo uguali sugli accordi, davvero, e so che stai facendo quello in cui credi, ed è quello che tutti noi possiamo fare, che dovremmo fare. _

_ Perciò non importa ciò che accadrà: ti prometto che se avrai bisogno di noi, se avrai bisogno di me, io ci sarò. _

Dovrei chiedergli scusa per la lettera di scuse. Probabilmente se mi avesse davanti mi prenderebbe a pugni e avrebbe ragione.

Ero suo amico e ho rovinato la sua vita, gli ho mentito riguardo alle colpe di Bucky. 

Ho reso Wanda una fuggitiva, ho costretto Natasha a tradire quello in cui credeva. Ho combattuto un ragazzino vestito da ragno, santo cielo >.

Gorgogliò e boccheggiò, sentiva le tempie pulsargli in modo martellante.

< Se davvero si tratta di una proiezione astrale vorrei andasse oltre queste quattro lacere pareti grigie. Volasse dalla squadra e chiedesse scusa. Implorasse perdono a quell’ex-carcerato vestito da formica.

Non chiederei nemmeno aiuto. Spererei solo di vedere tutti andare a vivere in campagna con Clint in un mondo finalmente sereno.

Forse la mia anima non è divenuta una proiezione astrale. Forse sto solo delirando o magari morendo > pensò Steve.

Vomitò sangue e perse i sensi sopraffatto dal dolore insostenibile ai muscoli tirati oltre il limite di sopportazione.


End file.
